Class Categories
These are all of the class categories: Main Classes All classes that are currently in the game. Brawler Classes Classes of this type have a melee attack, slight speed and hp differences. Brawler Type The basic well-rounded Brawler. The only class of this type is Warrior. Assassin Brawler Type This type of Brawler excels in damage and mobility, but lacks any real health.The classes that fall under this type are Spearman and Samurai Tank Brawler Type This type of Brawler has more health than a standard class, average damage but very little speed. The classes that fall under this type are Knight and Defender. Assassin Classes Classes of this type lack health, but are very fast. Assassin Type The basic well-rounded Assassin. The only class of this type is Thief. Critical Assassin Type This type of Assassin is able to go invisible for a period of time and is able to deal more damage than the standard Assassin.The classes that fall under this type are Recon and Stalker Ranged Assassin Type This type of Assassin is able to use ranged attacks unlike the others; the downfall of this type is that it's not as fast as its counterparts.The classes that fall under this type are Ninja and Trickster. Marksman Classes All of these types of classes have a ranged attack. Marksmen have slightly lower health than a standard brawler. Marksman Type The basic well-rounded Marksman. The only class of this type is Archer. Assault Marksman Type This type of Marksman. The classes that fall under this type are Gunner and Scout. Longshot Marksman Type This type of Marksman has attacks that cover more ground than. The classes that fall under this type are Sniper and Hunter. Spellcaster Classes Classes of this type are able to use magic-based attacks. Spellcasters have slightly lower health than a standard Brawler. Spellcaster Type: The basic well-rounded Spellcaster. The only class of this type is Mage. Combo Spellcaster Type This type of Spellcaster can use its abilities in conjunction to deal heavy damage. The classes of this type are Sorcerer and Wizard. Effect Spellcaster Type This type of Spellcaster is able to heal allies as well as debuff enemies.The classes that fall under this type are Necromancer and Priest. Master Classes These are classes obtained by meeting the requirement of '''100 wins and/or 300 kills.' Brawler Type (Soon to be added) Power Brawler Type This type uses Effect Status to help in fights and win them.For now,the only class in this type is Monk. Bulky Brawler Type The classes in this type have high HP and can do good damage.The classes in this type are Paladin and Lancer. Assassin Type (soon to be added) Piercing Assassin Type (soon to be added) Stack Assassin Type All the classes in this type use a stacking meter to be able to use abilities or even power up them.For now,the only class in this type is Slayer. Marksman Type (soon to be added) Defense Marksman Type The classes in this type have a slightly high hp than the other ones,and it has a slightly smaller speed.The classes in this type are Tactician and Technomancer. Explosive Marksman Type All the classes in this type use explosions to attack and deal good damage.The classes in this type are Grenadier and Artillery Spellcaster Type (soon to be added) Assassin Spellcaster Type This type has classes that can do a lot of damage,but can die with ease,because of their low HP.The classes in this type are Illusionist and Swordmancer. Semi Spellcaster Type The classes in this type use objects or summons to use in their spells.The classes in this Type are Bomber and Controller. '''Special Classes' Classes under this category '''must be obtained through different ways' unlike the base game, where you rack up wins and kills for the next tier of classes.'' Boss Classes Boss classes can only be obtained by defeating a boss. Currently, there is only one boss ingame and one boss class called Shadow. Event Classes: Event classes can only be obtained by winning a limited event.The only event classes,for now,are Bunny and Pumpkin. Badge Classes: Badge classes can only be obtained by performing something with a certain class on a certain map.The only badge classes currently are Cowboy, Winddancer, Gladiator, Frost, Leviathan and Jester. Gamepass Classes All the classes here need to be bought in order to be used.The current gamepass classes are Reaper,Demon,Shroom,Elementalist,Valkyrie,Ghost,Fairy,Beast,Chrono,Rocketeer and Duelist.